


The Promise of Death

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, M/M, possessive Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: "How do you want me to begin?""Slow."





	The Promise of Death

“ **I’m going to kill you one of these days.”** Dark had promised him one night as they lied in bed together. 

“ ~~You promise~~?” Anti asks, a hopeful tone in his voice. 

“ **Of course.** ” 

 

Now they lay in bed several years later, guns and knives littered across the place. 

“ ~~I think I’m ready now.~~ ” Anti says. 

“ **Are you sure? We could wait a little longer.** ” Dark offers. 

“ ~~I’m curious what will happen~~.” Anti reasons, “ ~~And I want to know how it would feel for you to kill me~~.” 

“ **You’ve never died before?** ” Dark asks with a tone that sounds like _he_ has before. 

“ ~~I’m very skilled at staying alive~~.” Anti tells him. 

“ **Well then I am honored to be the one to take your “death-virginity”.** “ 

Dark shifts, turns over to pick up one of the guns on the bed, when Anti stops him. 

“ ~~Do it with the knives.~~ ” Anti says, “ ~~Or your hands. I want to feel every moment of it.~~ ” 

Dark smiles, picks up one of the knives, and then straddles Anti, pinning him to the bed. 

“ **How would you like me to begin?** “

“ ~~Slow~~.” Anti smirks. 

Dark smiles that twisted smile of his. The one that meant one of two things: he was going to fuck you up or make you feel so good it’s like you’re on drugs. Anti hopes for both. Dark slices a line down Anti’s chest, making the glitching demon close his eyes and sigh. And then when Dark leans down to lick the blood away Anti moans. 

Dark slices one curved line connected to the previous line, forming a D, and Anti moans again, louder this time. 

“ ~~Fuck~~.” He breathes. 

Dark presses his free hand to Anti’s stomach, just below the mark, and he leans in close. 

“ **You’re _mine._** ” Dark growls, and then kisses Anti deeply, passionately, making sure the demon knows exactly who he belongs you. And then he pulls away, dragging the knife teasingly across his neck. 

“ ~~Do it.~~ ” Anti begs, “ ~~Kill me.~~ ” 

Dark doesn’t hesitate, he laces his free hand into Anti’s hair, cups his face, maintains eye contact as he drags the knife across Anti’s neck. The blood seeps out of him, drips onto the red silk sheets. 

Dark stays there a moment, watching, relishing in the way Anti’s body convulses beneath him. And then when it’s over and Anti is most certainly dead, Dark gets up to go wash the blood off of his hands. 


End file.
